


Flawless

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Candy Gore, Candy Hearts, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Go on," He says, pushing more into Josh's hands. "taste it."





	1. You're A Doll

**Author's Note:**

> sticky

It's _so _dark.__

____

Why is it so dark? Did Tyler turn the lights off?

__

The only light seeps in lazily from maroon curtains, which maybe weren't the best choice of color for a time like this.

__

Josh is absolutely terrified. The pastel colored fingernails that belonged to Tyler didn't help much as they trailed down his arms in an attempt of comfort. He's soft.

__

It's Tyler who suggested this in the first place; Josh just felt peer pressured. Unbeknownst to most, the brunette was quite intimidating despite his overall aesthetic of fluff and all things sickeningly sweet.

__

Josh is on the brink of losing it when that sweet tart voice brings him back.

__

"It's okay."

__

Tyler's voice does little to calm his shaking hands, the knife clutched in one of them just inches from soft peach skin.

__

The brunette's shirt was discarded, showing off his glowing complexion and piercings on his chest that were more cute than anything.

__

"Just stick it in," He's getting impatient, from the hint of pressure in his voice. "it won't hurt."

__

The knife moves into that oh so desirable flesh and Tyler's head is thrown back in a liquidy moan as blood that was the same shade as melted cotton candy pours out.  
Josh slides the blade from the brunette's abdomen and watches his fingers replace it.

__

Tyler digs into his own body, purrs escaping his lips. "Good," Is all he can manage, red-dripping fingers stuck in his mouth. Josh feels his own stomach do a flip.

__

"You wanna try?" It looks like Tyler's pupils have turned to hearts. His cheeks are flushed and rosy and he scissors into his own wound until it's gaping and deep. Oh, Josh does not want to try.

__

"Yeah," He says, scooting closer to the seemingly glowing boy. Tyler's trying to pull out some organs by how his fingers move inside of himself.

__

"Put your-put your hand in," He huffs, sticky hands guiding Josh's to the weeping hole in his stomach. "Please."

__

Josh has a distant memory resurface at that, one that included a bunch of friends and a haunted house. It was when he had to stick his hands into bowls of unknown substances. The 'eyeballs' were really grapes, the 'guts' just being noodles.

__

But Tyler felt much, much more real.

__

It was goopy, the bundle of intestine he pulled out, but god the noises the brunette made after they met the air were like none other.

__

It was then, however, that Josh noticed what was wrong. His intestines were blue. Cotton candy blue. Tyler didn't sem to notice.

__

"Mm," Now his eyes really did look like hearts, tongue stuck between his pearly teeth. "Take a bite." His saliva was tinted pink. It looked gooey.

__

Josh was immersed, his mind stuck on the beautifully confusing form that sat in front of him. Blood spilled onto the brunette's skirt, staining the poor fabric. Josh stuck his hand in further and pulled out more of the blue organs. He wants to see what other colors lie inside of Tyler.

__

"Go on," The brunette says, pushing more into his hands. "taste it."

__

It's sweet.

__

Josh feels like he's just taken a bite into a soft piece of candy-a popsicle, maybe-his lips tainted red. Tyler grips his shoulders and bows his legs.

__

"More," He purrs, blinking those heart-shaped pupils. It would be creepy if Josh wasn't completely delirious now. "don't you wanna taste it all?"

__

Josh lets this sweet angel of a boy feed him, dainty fingers pushing more into his mouth. "Fuck," He hisses under his breath when Josh swallows.

__

"Josh," He's crawling onto his lap now, cupping his blushing face with sticky hands. Buries his nose into the sweet scent not unlike his own. He's not dying, no, just being used for now.

__

Josh will wake up with the taste of taffy in his mouth soon enough.

__


	2. You Are Flawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late birthday present for TwoBoysInABand because they wanted to see more :) <3

It's a routine.

Well, it was a routine; a simple one, too, but one day Tyler decided it was fair to press his lips over Josh's.

So now it's a better routine.

The room they settle in is Tyler's, obviously, by the pasteled colors that make up every inch.

The brunette is sprawled on his pretty down comforter, candy pink eyes-that Josh was beginning to think weren't contacts-focused on the boy below him. It's absolutely mesmerizing.

Josh lays on his stomach, nose buried in another pretty hole slashed into that sweet flesh. He's learned all about Tyler, inside and out.

His liver tastes like grapes.

Tyler giggles above him, fingers tangled in the curls dyed to the occasion. His squeals of amusement are cut short by a gasp, however, as Josh must've hit a sweet spot.

His thighs move to bracket Josh's face, painted toes curling delicately. "Oh," He blinks and feels his eyes roll up to his sparkled ceiling. "Oh."

This is new.

The feeling is short-lived, as whatever Josh's tongue had been brushing over was now going to be digested in his stomach.

"Save-ah! Some for me," Tyler breathes. His kidneys must be gone by now. Those are orange-flavored.

Josh's noises reverberate over his body, sending shivers down his spine. The pink-haired boy has begun to kiss. And tease.

"Kiss me," Tyler's begging. "kiss me please, fuck."

"Mm," Josh pulls away, sure, but he doesn't bend to the brunette's will. "good boys don't curse." He licks cherry blood from his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tyler babbles, hands itching to either dig into his own felsh or grasp onto Josh's. "just-please."

And his wish is granted. God, is it granted.

He tastes beautiful, as always. Josh swears every time he even touches this sweet boy his blood sugar level rises immediately. Tyler plays with his own organs while they kiss in lazy sunlight that will fade.

"Why don't you ever-" Tyler starts, but Josh has replaced his fingers with his own. "wonder why I'm like this?"

What does he mean? The fact that his organs grow back? That they're practically candy-no, they ARE candy? "Don't care," Josh answers. He's working on Tyler's neck now.

It's covered with the same purple bites as always, ready to be covered by next season's turtleneck. But not yet.

"You always make a-ah! Mess!" Tyler's squeaking, hands scrabbling to push Josh's head-that's traveled far too low-away, or else he might just get tipped over the edge.

"Sorry," Josh's fingers linger over the open flesh surrounding Tyler's wound. "just so pretty, I can't resist."

The world revolves around them. Josh eats, Tyler giggles, they kiss.

It's cathartic.


	3. And I Just Can't Wait For Love To Destroy Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lazylazylazy im a piece of shit this is lazy i couldve added more

Late afternoon.

"One more." Tyler sits on Josh's lap with a mandarin orange in his hand. There are three slices left.

"I can't, baby, m'too full." Josh's eyes can't get enough of his sweet boy. So innocent and small. Just for him.

"C'mon," Tyler pouts and holds the orange to Josh's lips. "I'll give you a present if you eat it."

And down it went.

The present might have been frugal to others; a simple kiss on the lips, but it meant the world to the both of them.

Mostly because it always led to more.

"Wait," Tyler pants, leaning to toss the remainders of the orange on the coffee table with a huff. "okay. Gentle."

It's so gentle. The way their lips move with each other. How Josh's fingers trail over skin so soft it could've been peach fuzz.

"Lay down," Tyler's pushing the pink-haired boy onto his back, the yellow couch beneath him shifting with his weight.

"You haven't tasted all of me yet," The brunette shimmies out of his skirt and panties and Josh has died and gone to heaven.

"You wanna?" God, Tyler is the definition of tease, could it be?

Josh is barely able to form words, as a nod takes their place. He's absolutely speechless.

"Tell me if it's hard to breathe," And then Tyler's fingernails are digging into Josh's scalp and his hips are moving, GOD, they're moving so beautifully over Josh's mouth. Like Tyler was born to do this.

And when Josh's chin is slick and his lips are red Tyler lays himself down and gets a little taste for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys decide whats in tylers pants

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this


End file.
